Like Sun and Moon
by Yuhi-san
Summary: Django und Sabata denken beide für sich darüber nach, wie unterschiedlich sie sind. Aber auch darüber, Wie ihr jetztiges Leben als Geschwisterte in der Stadt San Miguel sich etnwickelt hat.


**Like Sun and Moon**

Meine erste Boktai FF. Ich habe sie unrsprünglich für einen Wettbewerb auf Animexx geschrieben.

Spielt Irgendwann zwichen ende "Solar Boy Django" und "Gyakushuu no Sabata".

Alle Charakter und Orte gehören Hideo Kojima!

* * *

><p>Es war mitten in einer Sommernacht, in der ein Junge durch das Dunkle schlich. Der Weg wurde nur vom spärlichen Licht der Sterne erhellt. Der Mond hing als schmale, helle Sichel am Nachthimmel und vermochte kaum Licht auf das Gesicht des Jungen zu werfen. Trotzdem war ein sanftes Lächeln zu erkennen, dass sein Gesicht zierte, als er den dunklen Weg entlang ging. Er sah nicht einmal richtig die Hand vor Augen, aber das war ja nicht nötig. Schliesslich ging er hier jede Nacht durch. Seine kleinen ‚Ausflüge' in der Nacht hatten zwar zur Folge, dass er meist fast den ganzen Morgen verschlief, aber was sollte man machen?<p>

An seinem Ziel angekommen strich sich der Blonde ein wenig die Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Hallo...", murmelte er, nicht mehr so schüchtern und verwirrt wie am Anfang als er her kam. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewohnt, einen Baum zu begrüssen. Ja, in der Tat begrüsste Django einen Baum. Genaugenommen den Solarbaum, der in mitten von San Miguel wuchs. Diese seltsame Tatsache, Angewohnheit, oder wie man es nennen wollte, war auch der Grund, warum er meist nur nachts her kam.

Django schritt nun zu dem Stamm, der innert dem letzten Jahr enorm zugelegt hatte. Schliesslich bedeckte die Baumkrone schon den ganzen Platz. Sanft legte er die Hand auf den Stamm, als habe er angst, dem Baum weh zu tun.

„Heute ist eine schöne, klare Nacht, nicht?", Django lächelte fröhlich und kletterte schliesslich geschickt hinauf. Er kletterte ziemlich weit nach oben, ohne etwas sehen zu können. Schliesslich liess er sich auf dem Ast nieder, auf dem er es immer tat. Er lehnte mit den Rücken an den kräftigen Stamm und sah durch eine Lücke m Blätterdach an den Himmel hinauf. Ein seltsam undeutbarer Glanz legte sich über seine grauen Irden. „Es ist knapp ein Jahr vergangen, seid das alles passiert ist…", murmelte er vor sich hin. Mit [i]das alles[/i] war der Kampf gegen Dainn, ihren Vater und alle Undead in San Miguel gemeint. „Anfangs warst du so klein, dass man dich für ein eingestecktes Ästchen halten konnte…", erzählte er dem Baum und lächelte bei dem Gedanken etwas melancholisch. „Und jetzt bist du so riesig und reinigst das Land… und du wirst bestimmt noch viel grösser.", leicht schüttelte Django bei der aussage den Kopf und begann, behutsam an einem der kleinen Zweige zu zupfen. Eine Weile schwieg er, lauschte nur dem Wind, der die Blätter zum rascheln brachte und genoss die kühle Nachtluft. „Ich... hab ich überhaupt nicht verändert, nicht wahr?", fragte er nach kurzem Zögern in die Nacht hinein. Er wusste, dass der Baum ihm nicht antworten würde oder eher, nicht konnte. Aber auch das war ja nicht nötig, er wusste es eigentlich selber. „Ich bin ja so schwach, und überhaupt nicht fürs Kämpfen geeignet...", ja, dass hatte er schon ganz zu Beginn gedacht, als er mit Otenko ins Nebelschloss gegangen war.

„Ich habe Istrakan aus den Händen der Undead befreit… die Königen besiegt… und San Miguel vor Jormungandr gerettet... aber was heisst das schon?", bestimmt, dachte er, hört sich das seltsam an. Schliesslich waren das so einige Heldentaten. Aber wenn man es mal anders betrachtete; alleine hätte er wohl nicht einmal den Count besiegt, der ja einer der schwächeren Gegner war. Hätte Otenko ihm nicht immer erklärt, wem oder was er gegenüberstand, was er überhaupt zu tun hatte und wie das alles funktionierte, wäre er nicht sehr weit gekommen. Und wenn Sabata ihm nicht immer wieder geholfen oder ihn gewarnt hätte, hätten die Feinde ihn schon längst erledigt. Aber nicht nur die beiden waren für ‚seinen' Erfolg verantwortlich, sondern auch Zazie, die ihm die Magie verleihen hatte, Smith, der die Gun de Sol repariert hatte und die Anderen. Lita, Lady, Cheyenne, Kid und alle anderen. Und natürlich ihre Eltern. Django wusste, dass er ein etwas naiver und leichtgläubiger Mensch war. Ganz anders als sein Bruder Sabata. Und er wusste auch, dass er keinen wirklichen Mut besass. Zumindest dachte er das von sich selber.

„Weisst du, ich glaube, ich bin nicht nur zu gutgläubig, sondern auch ziemlich ängstlich. Die Leute loben mich für meinen angeblichen Mut und dafür, dass ich nicht verzweifle, egal was passiert. Aber das stimmt gar nicht. Ich bin nicht wirklich mutig. Ich habe angst, auch wenn meine Gegner nur Undead sind. Und ich möchte verzweifeln. Ich glaube immer, dass ich es nicht hinbekomme.", es war sehr ungewohnt, dass ausgerechnet Django, der immer aufgeweckt war und an das Gute glaubte, solche Sachen von sich gab. Aber es war nun einmal die Wahrheit, so dachte er eben. Sein Blick war nun betrübt, und er lies den kleinen Zweig wieder los. Zudem fühlte er sich auch noch ziemlich einsam. Er verstand es selber nicht. Es waren doch so viele Leute bei ihm, den ganzen Tag war er bei jemandem. Er kannte alle Leute der Stadt gut und sprach so viel mit ihnen. Und trotzdem verspürte er Sehnsucht nach jemandem. Und zwar nach Sabata. Django seufzte laut. Er war doch sein Bruder. Warum lies er ihn denn schon wieder alleine und verschwand ohne zu sagen wohin oder wofür? Irgendwie wollte der Blonde es einfach nicht verstehen. Er wollte nicht verstehen, dass Sabata so anders war als er. Nicht nur im Benehmen, sondern auch von der Moral her.

Wieder schüttelte das Sonnenkind seinen Kopf, als er zu spüren schein, wie sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Eine zerbrechliche, aber scheinbar liebevolle Hand. Als er langsam zu seiner Schulter blickte, war es scheinbar nur ein Zweig, der seine Schulter gestreift hatte. Trotzdem lächelte der Blonde wieder und die Trübheit in seine Augen verschwand. Django fasste sich ans Herz und sah nun einen Moment lang einfach den Baum an. Tief in seinem Herzen glaubte er fest daran, nein er wusste es. Er sprach nicht ‚einfach so' mit dem Solarbaum, nein. Er wusste ganz genau, dass es Durathors Seele war, die in dem Baum zu leben begann, nachdem er sie gereinigt hatte. Django hatte es gespürt, als er den keimenden Sonnenbaum das erste mal sah. Und auch jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass er merkte, was Durathor ihm zu verstehen geben wollte. Schliesslich verstand sie bestimmt alles, was er zu ihr sagte. Daraufhin wandte sich das Sonnenkind wieder dem Sternenhimmel zu. „Hm… aber auch wenn ich manchmal unendlich traurig bin und verzweifeln möchte... das geht nicht. Immerhin verlassen sich alle so sehr auf mich. Würde ich zeigen, wie verzweifelt und verängstigt ich meist bin, würden die anderen auch zweifeln und Angst bekommen. Und wenn man die Angst die Oberhand gewinnen lässt, wird man schwach.", das ganze war ja ganz einfach gesagt und auch wenn Django selbst daran glaubte, war es in der Praxis 10 mal schwieriger. Wieder schwieg der Junge eine Weile und starrte den Mond an. Ob Sabata manchmal auch Verzweifeln wollte? Bestimmt.

„Deswegen darf ich wohl nicht verzweifeln oder aufhören zu kämpfen, auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt. Sonst kann ich die nicht beschützen, die mir so wichtig sind.". Django lächelte zufrieden vor sich hin und starrte den Mond an. Ja, Sabata stand manchmal wohl genauso vor dem verzweifeln wie er selbst. Aber er löste seine Probleme eben auf ganz andere Weise. Schliesslich waren sie unglaublich verschieden. Manchmal kam es Django wirklich so vor als wären sie wie Sonne und Mond. Bei dem Gedanken in dieser Situation musste er lachen. Wenn er den Mond gerade so ansah, stellte er fest, dass Sabata wirklich wie der Mond war. Er zeigte sich als Teil der Nacht und Dunkelheit. Aber sowohl der Mond als auch Sabata strahlte das Licht der Sonne aus, nur eben auf eine andere Art als es die Sonne selbst tat. Und genau wie der Mond, zeigte sich Sabata von ganz unterschiedlichen Seiten. Manchmal war er ganz schön gemein, so, wie der Mond manchmal nur eine sichel war, wie jetzt. Andererseits war Sabata aber ein wirklich lieber Kerl, was er aber immer verbergen wollte. So wie der Mond manchmal rund schein, aber eben nur sehr selten. Allerdings; In Wirklichkeit war der Mond ja immer rund, auch wenn es nicht immer so schien.

Django musste bei solchen Gedanken immer mehr lachen. „Siehst du, Durathor. Ich bin die Sonne und Sabata ist der Mond! Wir sind so verschieden, aber ähneln uns doch irgendwie. Wir sind so weit auseinander…", Djangos lachen verstummte und er drehte sich mit einem fröhlichen Grinsen zu der vermeidlichen Durathor um. „Aber auch wenn es nicht oft so ist, manchmal treffen sich auch Sonne und Mond. Das ist doch schön."

Noch eine Weile blieb der Blonde auf dem Sonnenbaum sitzen und beobachtete einfach die Sterne am klaren Nachthimmel. Schliesslich wurde es ihm aber auch langsam zu unbequem und kühl, weswegen er, noch immer in Dunkeln, wieder herunter stieg. Unten angekommen legte er noch einmal die Hand auf den Stamm und sah den Baum nachdenklich an. Es überraschte Django manchmal noch immer selbst, dass er sich so viel besser fühlte, wenn er dem Baum, Durathor, seine Sorgen erzählte. Den anderen wollte er davon lieber nichts sagen. Sie sollten sich nicht unnötig Sorgen um ihn machen. Langsam glitt Djangos Hand am Stamm runter und er ging wieder Richtung Stadt davon. „Vater und Zazie haben recht; Eine Sonnenblume lässt den Kopf nicht hängen. Denn morgen geht die Sonne wieder auf. Das Leben ist viel zu schön um zu verzweifeln...", wieder lächelte der Blonde fröhlich, als er diese Worte sagte. Er winkte dem Sonnenbaum noch kurz, eher wieder im Dunkeln verschwand...

Ausserhalb der Stadt, vor der Wüste hinter den Alten Bauten war es deutlich kälter. Die Sonne erhitzte tagsüber die Steine enorm, doch kaum ging sie unter kühlten die Felsen aus und wurden kühl. Nun ja, kalt traf es wohl eher. Doch der junge Mann, der auf dem Brunnen vor der Wüste sass, störte sich nicht daran. Ganz im Gegenteil; er genoss es, wie der kalte Wind den Sand um ihn herum wirbelte. Es war eine sehr angenehme Abwechslung zu den heissen Tageszeiten. Sabata streckte sich leicht und sah in den Himmel. Als ein weiterer kalter Windstoss ihn erfasste, grinste er leicht. Ihm machte dieser Wechsel zwischen heiss und kalt kaum etwas aus. Zugegeben, die Hitze am Tag laugte auch ihn recht aus, aber ansonsten hatte er nicht die geringsten mühen, solang er genug trank. Der Dunkelhaarige starrte weiter in den Himmel. Heute war keine einzige Wolke am Himmel, weswegen es noch kälter war als sonst.

Jetzt waren schon mehr als drei Wochen vergangen seit er hier in die Bauten gekommen war. Und auch wenn er intensiv gesucht hatte, hatte er nichts finden können, was ihm geholfen hätte. So ein verdammter Mist, dachte er sich. Hier würde er doch nicht finden, wonach er suchte. Dabei war es wichtig es zu finden. Sabata schloss langsam seine rotglühenden Augen, nur, um sie nach einer Weile wieder halb zu öffnen. Sein Blick ruhte nun nicht mehr an den Sternen, wie zuvor, sondern an der schmalen Mondsichel. Aber… Wonach genau suchte er eigentlich? Er wusste es zwar nicht so genau, aber er wusste, er würde es erkennen, wenn er es finden würde. Ja, [i]wenn[/i] er es finden würde. Es war ja nicht so, dass er glaubte es nie zu finden, nein, so ein Typ war er ganz sicher nicht. Er erreichte immer, was er erreichen wollte. Es war halt nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn es nötig war würde er sich eben noch lange gedulden. Das konnte er und das wollte er. Und trotzdem durfte er sich nicht zu viel zeit lassen. Schliesslich war es nicht gesagt, dass ihm nicht plötzlich die Zeit davon lief.

Erneut frischte der Wind stark auf und wirbelte den Sand umher. Sabata beobachtete dieses Geschehen etwas nachdenklich. Schon vor langer Zeit hatte er verstanden, dass Dinge sehr vergänglich waren. Manche mehr, manche weniger. Aber vergänglich waren sie alle; genau wie die Menschen und deren Leben. Es war ganz anders als bei den Immortals und Undeads, bei denen er aufgewachsen war. Ihr leben, nein, ihr Dasein endete nie. Aber so etwas wie ein ‚Leben' hatten sie ja auch nicht. Sie hatten eine ‚statistisch reine Existenz', wie Hel es nannte. Undeads konnten weder fühlen noch denken. Sie waren einfach nur da. Immortals konnten zwar Gefühle entwickeln und selbständig denken, doch wurden sie von all dem schlechten, aus dem sie entstanden, geleitet. Auch das wusste er. Und die, die sich nicht davon leiten liessen, die, die leben wollten, konnten es nicht, weil sie kein Leben hatten und an die Dunkelheit gebunden waren. Weil sie nicht sterben konnten, wie Wasser nicht Getrunken werden konnte, wenn es die Quelle nicht verlassen konnte. Carmilla war so gewesen.

Bei dem Gedanken an die ‚Todesfee' schloss Sabata wieder die Augen und legte den Kopf nach hinten. Ja, Carmilla wollte nur frei sein. Und er hatte ihr doch versprochen sie zum Mensch zu machen, ihr ein Leben zu schenken. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie ihn als ganzes bekommen würde. Letzteres war ziemlich dumm ausgedrückt, das wusste der Dunkelhaarige selbst. Aber Carmilla hatte verstanden, was er ihr damit hatte sagen wollen.

Jedoch war es nicht dazu gekommen. Sein jüngerer Bruder Django hatte sie besiegt und anschliessend gereinigt, sozusagen vernichtet. Damals hatte Sabata nicht sagen können, wie ihm zu Mute war. Zum eine fühlte er eine tiefe Trauer in sich, die er nie erwartet hätte. Und zum anderen...

Er hatte selbst nicht gewusst, ob er wirklich in der Lage gewesen wäre, Carmilla ein Leben als Mensch zu geben. Und vielleicht war es so wie eine Erlösung für sie gewesen. Der 17-Jährige stöhnte genervt, als ihm seine Gedanken bewusst wurden. Was dachte er eigentlich noch immer über solche Dinge nach. Das lag doch schon lange zurück. Ausserdem, gestorben war Carmilla nicht. Nicht ganz, auf jeden Fall. Schliesslich lebte ihre Seele noch immer in seinem Inneren. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie irgendwann auch als Wesen, als Mensch leben könnte. Da gab es nichts, worüber er nach zu denken brauchte.

Sabata gähnte nun und streckte sich erneut, ehe er vom Rand des Brunnens runter rutschte. Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Zeit hier zu sitzen. Es war deutlich angenehmer in der Nacht die Wüste zu durchqueren als am Tag. Besonders, da er selbst so intensives Sonnenlicht nicht vertrug. ‚Zeit diese halbversunkene Ruine nochmal unter die Lupe zu nehmen…', dachte er sich und ging damit vom Brunnen weg. Jedoch blieb er bereits nach wenigen Schritten stehen. Gerade hatte er doch etwas gehört? Sein Körper spannte sich automatisch an. Der Dunkelhaarige lauschte einen Moment und hörte das Geräusch erneut. Kleine Steine, die herunterfielen, vermutete er. Sofort drehte er sich um, war bereit, falls ihn jemand oder etwas angreifen wollte. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit oft so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt. Im ersten Augenblick konnte er kaum etwas erkennen, doch schliesslich sah er etwas recht kleines und schwarzes, das ihn aus gelben und grossen Augen ansah. „Kuro...?", murmelte er und seufzte, wozu die angespannte Haltung wieder locker lies. Er bekam ein langgezogenes Miauen zur Antwort. Der schwarze Kater, der mitten auf der Steintreppe stehen geblieben war, sprang nun noch die restlichen Stufen hinunter und spickte dabei noch ein paar kleine Steine mehr weg. Kuro tapste nun über den Sand in Sabata Richtung. Dieser ging erneut leicht seufzend in die Hocke und hielt der Katze die offene Hand entgegen. „Man, du hast mich fast schon erschreckt, Kleiner. Bist du schon wieder ausgerissen? Violette wird sich Sorgen machen.", murmelte er Kuro zu, während dieser sich an seine Hand schmieget. Sabata kraulte den Kater hinter den Ohren, woraufhin er zu schnurren begann und sich weiter gegen die Hand schmieget. Kuro machte nicht gerade den Eindruck, als wolle er en 17-Jährigen so bald in Ruhe lassen. Er strich ihm um die Beine, maute ihn an...

„Hey, ich hab keine Zeit dich zu schmusen, okay?", murmelte der Dunkelhaarige mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, doch Kuro sah ihn nur treuherzig an. „Oh man…", Sabata seufzte resignierend und setzte sich nun vollends neben die Katze auf den Boden. War doch noch deutlich bequemer als in der Hocke zu bleiben. Kuro schien für seinen Teil völlig zufrieden, da er jetzt weiter Gekrault und gestreichelt wurde. ‚Schon praktisch, wenn man einfach vor sich hin leben kann und sich nicht über alles Gedanken machen muss...', dachte Sabata, während er den schwarzen Kater beobachtet. Würde er noch länger hier sitzen, und ganz danach sah es aus, würde er die Ruinen nicht vor dem Morgen erreichen, wie er es geplant hatte. „Na gut, na gut...", da war wohl nichts zu machen, schliesslich lief dieser Kater ihm so an einige Orte hin nach. Und mit in die Ruinen in der Wüste wollte er das Tierchen ja nicht mit nehmen. Wieder blickte der Dunkelhaarige in den Himmel, betrachtete den Mond. Unwillkürlich musste er an seinen kleinen Bruder denken. Vermutlich sorgte sich nicht nur Violette um Kuro, sondern Django sich auch um ihn. Dabei war doch der Jüngere derjenige, der sich ständig in Gefahr brachte und auf den er aufpassen sollte. War doch irgendwie seine Aufgabe als älterer Bruder, oder nicht? Wieder einmal schloss Sabata seine leuchtend roten Augen und lauschte einfach nur, während er weiterhin Kuro kraulte. Er war selten in San Miguel und immer, wenn er wieder gehen wollte, fragte sein Bruder ihn wohin, wozu, weshalb und wann er wieder da sein würde. Meistens antwortete er ihm nichts, selbst dann nicht, wenn er sich einen besorgten und ängstlichen Blick fing. Er hasste es, wenn Django ihn so ansah und ihn bat, doch wenigstens zu sagen wohin er gehe.

Djangos kindliche, anhängliche und etwas zu naive Art war zwar manchmal ziemlich mühsam, aber es war nicht das, was Sabata hasste. Das Problem lag eher bei sich selbst. Selbst ihm fiel es dann schwer einfach zu schweigen, distanziert und unberührt rüber zu kommen. Auch bei Zazie und Sumire fiels ihm nach und nach schwerer.

„Ah, verdammt...", ein leichtes stöhnen entfloh dem 17-Jährigen, als er die Augen wieder leicht öffnete. „...Kann ja nicht schaden sich mal wieder blicken zu lassen, hm, Kuro?", als hätte der Kater ihn verstanden, maute er, wie als Bestätigung.

So versank auch Sabata wieder seinen Gedanken, solange er noch seine Ruhe hatte. Auch wenn er nur kurz in San Miguel sein würde, Ruhe würde er da sicher nicht bekommen...


End file.
